The present invention relates to drying apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for drying eggs.
Production of eggs is highly automated with the eggs being transported to and through a series of automated operations from collecting to packing. Therefore, any of the operations which does not keep pace with the remainder of the system will impede the rate of production. Included in such automatic operations are egg washing and drying. Although certain of the components are capable of high speed operation, drying has heretofore required a greater amount of time and thus limited the overall capacity of the system. By the means disclosed herein, an improved drying means is provided which is suitable for use in high capacity and high speed automated egg processing systems.